The Adventure pt6: final destination
by drakor12
Summary: Finally, after MONTHS, this is the FINAL part.pokemon is copyright to Nintendo, nicobay is copyright to himself, Kuro is copyright to himself.
1. Chapter 1

The adventure pt6

The final destination

Ch1

(POV of Lukas)

I saw Kevin's and the other person next to in started to water. "I tried my best, but even I didn't here the gun shot," I said.

"It's called a silencer attachment, that's the purpose of its creation. To make the sound inaudible," said the guy.

"This is my brother Brian," said Kevin.

"Did I see you over by the woods a couple of days ago?" I asked. It was about 11pm

"Yes, but right now, where are we heading?" asked Brian.

"As far as I know, west," said Kevin.

"Right before he died, he told me he had placed something in your guitar case," I said.

Kevin took out a flashlight and opened up the case. Not to long afterwards, he held something up. "It's an SD card," he said. "We need a computer to look what's inside it."

"Well, we need some sleep, this week was hell," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

The adventure pt6 ch2

When we woke up, the sun was just above the tree line. "I think the construction is taking the day off, I'm not hearing anything," I said.

We all snuck back into the town and returned to the lab. Kevin took out the SD card and inserted it into the computer. There were only two files on the card. The first file was a video. "Click on the video," said Maria.

Kevin clicked on the file; Prof. Carl was shown on the screen sitting in a chair. "Kevin, if you're watching this, I'm probably dead. I don't know how much time before Retro shows up, but here's the thing. You are not of this universe either-" Kevin paused the video. We were ALL shocked, except for Brian.

"How is that possible?" asked Kevin.

"Just continue the video," said Brian.

Kevin hit the play button, "when you told me about Lukas, it reminded me how Brian found you, is the exact spot where you found Lukas. Brian's parents adopted you. Hell, you and Lukas might be from the same universe. Now, the next file is the location of the mysterious being. Kevin, you are the owner of this house now. Don't worry about taxes; this house was paid off long ago. If you see Brian, he's welcome to stay at the house while you are on your quest," said Carl and the video stopped.

We were all silent; Kevin just had a blank gaze at the screen. "Now you know the truth," said Brian, "we didn't want to tell you when you were ready."

"I'm fine, I'm just WAY too shaken up," said Kevin.

"In my world, even humans have powers too, but there's always a catch, it will depend on a lot of things. Most of the time, the powers show up during new-born, to a year old, then it hides away. To unlock the power, is to have a near-death experience. Even THAT rarely happens," I said.

Kevin gave a weird and awkward stare. "Anything a bit LESS dangerous?" he asked.

"Well, then we need to call up Steve again, and do the same thing we did with Josh, but we don't have the time. A near-death experience is faster, with the time we have at the moment," I said.

"Let me have some time to think about it," said Kevin. We uploaded the location to Kevin's map and it reviled that it was northwest, maybe a couple of days of walking.

"So, what exactly are you?" Brian asked me.

"I'm a dragon," I said. Brian had a thinking look on his face. "Well, we need to get going; we should take the back door." We quietly walked out and headed northwest.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

It didn't take long, well, for me at least, we were taking the same path when we first started. After about an hour, my thinking became true. "Is this the fire pit we left a wile back?" said Kevin as we walked past it.

"Yea, we set it up for who ever shown up next, and it had to be us," said Maria.

We bunkered down, and played a game of Rook. I let out Nicobay and Mew-Two. "Man I'm starving!" said Nicobay.

Brian shot up at least 5 ft. "IT talks!" said Brian.

"Yes I can talk, Long story short, my family and I listen to you humans," said Nicobay.

"Well, I'm Brian," he sad and held out a hand.

"I'm Nicobay," said the bayleaf and they shook hand and vine.

After a very big dinner, they put out the fire and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

It was quiet throughout the night. We all woke up around the same time. "Lets quickly pack up and set out," I said.

"Hold on, I have been thinking since we left the house. I'll take the risk," said Kevin.

"Are you sure? This is a very dangerous procedure," I said and Kevin nodded. "Maria, get some rags and a bucket of water. Josh, Brian, and Nicobay; you guys grab the tarp so you can catch Kevin." They didn't waste any time getting everything set up. "I have only performed this twice, and only one made it; it has been used on me once. Maria, as soon as Kevin hit the tarp, put the rag on his forehead. Kevin, you only have one more chance to change your mind." 

"My mind has been set," he replied.

I closed my eyes at charged at least 50% strength in my right hand; even more might cause sever damage. Then, I opened my eyes and I hit my hand on Kevin's head and he fell on the tarp. Maria quickly put a rag on his head, while Josh, Brian, and Nicobay lowered Kevin slowly to the ground. "Now we wait; the rest is up to Kev-" I began to say when I saw Kevin's form change.

Kevin's skin changed to a golden color; I put a hand on his arm and it began to harden. "What is happening?" asked Maria.

"He's changing to his true form," I said. I looked back at Kevin and his wings were at full length. After about 20 minutes, Kevin turned into a dragon, and his scales were gold which were rare by its self.

"He's getting up!" said Brian. I quickly placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Don't move, take time to get used to your senses first," I said quickly. Kevin nodded and took a couple of deep breaths. He opened his eyes, which were also golden. "Now get up." I help him get up

"I feel strange, it almost feels like I have been in this body all of my life," said Kevin.

"Now, to change back and forth, just think of your human or dragon form," I said. In no time, Kevin was back to his original form.

"Are we ready?" asked Brian and I nodded, then I put Nicobay and Mew-Two back into their balls.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

We walked for a couple of hours; the path led us through the woods then we all saw it. The town was burning to the ground and there was a lone pokemon. "It's Darkrai," said Brian.

"This will be a good fight," I said. I ran at the Darkrai and threw a punch, but I went through the pokemon. "What the hell?" I said as I turned around.

"Darkrai's a ghost pokemon, fighting moves has no effect at all," said Brian.

"Mew-Two, GO!" I said and threw his ball. He appeared in front of me.

_What is that pokemon; I have never seen one like it,_ asked Mew-Two.

"That's Darkrai, use psychic!" I said.

_Yes,_ said Mew-Two. He raised an arm, and a blue light covered his hand, when I saw Darkrai, it too was covered the same light.

"Slam him against the buildings," I said. At lightning speed, Mew-Two moved his hand to the right. As he did, Darkrai was slammed into the building. He did this a couple of times. I grabbed an empty pokeball and threw it at the Darkrai.

"That was my master ball!" I heard Kevin say. The pokeball already captured the Darkrai in a flash.

I walked up and released Darkrai. "Release the curse that you have placed upon this town," I said. Darkrai turned around and lifted what should be his arms and turned around. "That's it?" I asked and the pokemon nodded and I returned it to its pokeball. "We should get these fires out," I said.

It didn't take very long to put out the fires. "We really need to get going," said Josh. We all agreed and started back toward the co-ordinance.

After about an hour of walking, I can slightly smell the salt water. "We're close, at least a day away of traveling," I said.

I was wondering; there haven't been any thunderstorms for a while. The last storm was when you shown up Lukas," said Maria.

"Now, that you have said that, that does seem odd, and that there haven't been any rain at all. Could something happen to Suicune and Zapdos?" said Kevin.

"Maybe, but I don't know," said Brain.

A couple minutes later, it was already dark. "We should be getting ready for bed soon, we have a big day tomorrow," said Josh.

"Have you ever shot a gun?" asked Brian.

"Yea, why have why have you asked?" I said.

"Well, I keep a couple of 'toys' when I was in the service," said Brian and opened up his backpack. It held all kinds of SMGs, pistols, and grenades.

"This is cool and all, but I was sent here to do something. If it is to fight, I don't want to cheat and use guns," I said. The tents were quickly set up and we were already asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

The sun rose up and by now everyone was awake. Kevin was the first to get up and made breakfast. We had pancakes and waffles. "Today is the day," I said after eating, "whatever happens today, you all have accepted me like no one has. You all have been brothers, and sisters, to me."

"We'll stay together till the end," said Kevin and took out his GPS, "we'll get there by around noon."

After a couple of hours, we were already at the tree line. At the horizon, I can faintly see the sea, and then all of a sudden, we all heard a cry. "You guys hear that?" I said, and everyone nodded. I saw Nicobay's expression, and it looked like his eyes were popping out. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"That cry, I recognized it. I only heard it one other time," said Nicobay.

"What pokemon is it?" asked Josh.

"It… it… was Arceus!" said Niciobay.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

(*=AN)

"Are you sure?" asked Brian and Nicobay nodded.

"Well Hell's bells, we got to get there NOW!" said Kevin.

"So this Arceus is strong?" I asked.

"Old text said that it was Arceus created this universe. So, to answer your question, hell yea," said Kevin.

Then, all of a sudden, the sky its self became dark, but we all could still see. "What the hell is happening?" I said.

"IT is happening," said Josh.

*"The text also said that Arceus will grant a wish to someone chosen, and battles him or her. If Arceus wins, the wish is not granted, but if the chosen wins, then the wish is granted,"* said Brian.

"Well damn, lets get there ASAP!" I said.

It didn't talk very long to get to the beach, but when we did reach it, we were stopped dead in our tracks.

(*this is ridiculously fiction)


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

There was at least 13 pokemon on the sandy beach. "Oh my god! Those are the legendaries!" said Maria. They looked like they have been through hell, but still alive.

"Looks like they are in a comatose state," said Brain.

I looked at the rocks off the shore and there was a figure standing on them. "I should have known this was your doing!" I yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

The figure turned around and my suspicion was true. "Oh, wow, I wasn't expecting YOU brother!" he said.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! What the hell is going on!" said Kevin.

"You never told us you had any brothers or sisters," said Maria.

"You guys never asked," I said. "I'll get you this time Kuro!"

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, you taught me everything I know and this power from the beast, I finally have my dream come true!" said Kuro.

I quickly changed to my dragon just before Kuro launched himself at me. I quickly dodged him and he slammed right into the rocks. "You might know everything I taught you everything I know, but you're still predictable as ever," I said.

The two of us exchanged punches, but only few actually landed.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10

After a couple of hours of fighting, Kuro started being sloppy with his technique. I took advantage of the situation and changed the combinations a bit and then I was beating the crap out of him. Out of nowhere, a light ripped through the darkness. I quickly grabbed Kuro and threw him to it and he disappeared, along with the light. Right after, the sky turned normal, with the sun setting.

During my fight with my evil ass brother, Kevin and the rest of the gang tended to the pokémons' wounds. "He's done, probably back home to his world," I said.

A silver and yellow limped to me. _Thank you Drakor, you have saved the world. Now, I will ask you this, do you want to stay here, or do you want to go back to your world?_ asked Arceus.

"I'm going to stay," I said without a second thought. Arceus nodded and went off to tend to its own wounds. "So," I said to Kevin and Maria, "how about that band thing we talked about earlier?"


End file.
